The Arena of Dreams
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: This years hunger games has a twist. The arena will be an ocean with only small landing points which you can't stay on for too long. There are 2 ways to win these games. Be the last one standing or find a certain ship. Tributes don't know if they find the Ship of Dreams they will win the Hunger Games but will someone stumble across it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games or Titanic!  
****Hey everyone! This idea came to me randomly and I just thought it would be a good idea, sorry if it is really rubbish and everything. Please review though, good or bad they're accepted! Thankyou! Leila xx**

On the day of the reapings, my older sister, Ashling, woke me up early. Ashling's 20 so she doesn't have to compete in the games, lucky for her.

'Starling, wake up! Mum's calling you. You're breakfast is downstairs and then Mum said to get in the tub and put on one of your best dresses so we can walk down to the reaping together.' Ashling said, loud enough to wake me up!  
'I'm coming, Ashling,' I mumbled. My eyes still glued to my eyelids.

I woke up and slowly moved in the direction of the kitchen. Mum was sitting with Dad at the small dining table we had. They were hunched over talking to each other; I had no clue what about.

'Morning Mum, morning Dad.' I called out cheerily, trying to get their attention.  
'Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?' Mum asked. I could tell she was worrying about the reaping. I wasn't though.  
I wasn't worrying because there are over a hundred girls in District 8 between the age of 12 and 18, so it is highly unlikely my name is going to be picked out. My name being picked out of the reaping bowl is like trying to find a needle in a haystack really.

'Yeah thanks, just going to have my breakfast, have a bath and then get ready for the reapings.' I replied.  
I sat down in front of my breakfast. It consisted of hard bread and a lump of cheese, yum! Still, what do you expect? Only living in the Capitol you get treated like royalty. In the Districts it just depends how you can get the food and whether you're rich or poor really. Unfortunately we're on the poorer side of District 8.

I wolfed down my breakfast, still feeling hungry afterwards. I ran to the tub and quickly got in, before the hot water turned cold. I washed myself and towelled myself dry before making my way back to the bedroom I shared with Ashling to find a nice dress.

I decided on a white dress with a black cardigan and black plimsolls. I combed my hair and untangled the knots before tying it in my usual ponytail.

'Starling, are you ready to go? We want to make our way down to the town square altogether, as a family!' Mum called to me.  
'I'll be right down Mum,' I shouted back.

I quickly adjusted my black cardigan before shutting our bedroom door behind me and making my way downstairs, where Mum, Dad and Ashling were waiting for me.

We quickly made our way to the town square as the others wanted to be near the front for the reaping so they could see. When we arrived after the short but silent walk we said our goodbyes before I joined the line where I had my finger pricked and blood was taken for a blood sample.  
I walked to the 14 year old line where my best friend, Cayleen stood waiting for me. She hugged me and like me she thought that there was a slim chance she would be picked for the games so we were both happy while everyone around us looked miserable.

Together we chatted away, Cayleen telling me about how her little sister, Bridie, had been in her clothes and Cayleen wasn't happy about it. Just as I was about to tell her about this nice new top an uncle had bought me District 8's mentor, Seanna Nixie, spoke into the microphone, grabbing all our attention.

'Welcome to this years Annual Hunger Games District 8. Today I have a special treat for you all. I have brought a video for you all the way from the Capitol. Please watch this video carefully and enjoy it.' She exclaimed perkily. I liked to call her Perky Nixie. Perky Nixie sounded a lot better than Perky Seanna, don't you think?  
As always I didn't listen to Perky Nixie's advice about watching carefully. I was wrapped up in my own little word, happy and contempt there.

Soon after I was pulled out of my world to the sound of Perky Nixie's annoyingly perky voice, 'Well, wasn't that exciting. I hope you all learned something from that. Now onto the reapings. As always; ladies first!'

Seanna made her way over to the big glass bowl containing all our Districts girls' names and her hand shot in there like a rocket blasting off to space. Her hand dived around in the bowl as though it was a jumpy little perky fish!  
It came up from the middle of the bowl slower than when it went in, presumably as it had all those sheets of crumpled paper to overcome before making it to the surface and being pulled from the bowl. The paper was slowly unfolded and a name was read from the slip, 'Starling Efimova, please come up. I repeat, Starling Efimova, please make your way to the stage. Don't worry, we don't bite!' Said Seanna Nixie with a little high pitched laugh at the end.

I couldn't believe it was me. Me out of all those slips of paper, I had been chosen. I shakily walked through the crowds of people that parted as I began the walk of shame. Shame of being the one chosen, shame of being one of two chosen to represent District 8 who would most likely fail as everyone else had done.  
I was no longer Happy Starling, I was Scared Starling! I knew I wasn't ready for this. What was I compared to those tributes in the Career districts who have been training for this moment since they were born. It wasn't fair!

I eventually made it to the stage, up the stairs and I stood next to Seanna by the podium.  
'Well, Starling. That's a pretty name by the way. Isn't it an honour to be chosen as District 8 girls' tribute? Perky Nixie said while placing the microphone to my face.  
'Some might say,' I replied.

Seanna figured it was worthless trying to talk to me while I was in a state of shock so instead she made her way over to the boys tribute bowl where she repeated the process. It seemed to take less time to find a name though.

'Asthore Caine, make your way to the stage. I repeat Asthore Caine; please make your way to the stage.' Perky Nixie exclaimed happily.

I recognised Asthore as being a year above me in school but obviously I didn't know him properly as we weren't in the same year. To be honest, I only recognised him as someone who I had seen strolling around school with the popular crowd of his year.

Asthore strode up to the stage and stood beside me before shaking my hand as Perky Nixie advised us to. Once our hands dropped Seanna proclaimed us as District 8's tributes for the 44th Annual Hunger Games.  
As the National Anthem for Panem played, Asthore and I, were led into the Justice Building and taken to separate rooms to await our visitors before being taken to the station to board a train for the Capitol.

I couldn't believe that each second I was getting closer to the games and to a possible death.

My first visitors were of course, Mum, Dad and Ashling. Mum and Dad pulled me into their arms and sobbed into my shoulders as I stood there silently crying aswell. After they let me go I ran into Ashling's arms and she held me just like she had always done when I was upset or in trouble. I couldn't believe I had this perfect sister and I was being taken away from her and would most likely never see her again. A cruel life we live, eh?

'I just want you to know Ashling; you're the best sister anyone could ever wish for. I certainly couldn't ask for anyone better as a big sister to guide me through my life and help me see the bright side of everything and in everyone, I love you!' I cried.  
'That's great to know, Starling but you're not saying your goodbyes. You are coming home! And you have to promise me, promise all of us, that you'll try your best to make it out of there alive so you can come back home to us, ok?' Ashling exclaimed.  
'I promise I will try to come out alive. I'll do my best to win this and come home to you. I love all of you so much. You're the perfect family!' I said.

We all had a group hug then before my parents and Ashling were forced out of the room leaving me alone in silence with tears still streaming down my face.

I wasn't in silence for long though because as soon as my family had left Cayleen and Faylinn, my other best friend who came late to the reapings so she wasn't with us in the line, bounded into the room and hugged me for all they were worth. It was the worst feeling ever, knowing I was going into the games without my best friends beside me. We had been best friends ever since that first day at school where we had been thrown together and had become as close as me and Ashling were!

'I'm going to miss you guys so much! I promise you, like I promised my family; I'll do my best to win these games. So I can come back home to you two, too my family and everyone else here in the District.' I said while we were all looking at each other.  
'You better, we can't lose the main girl in our group to these horrific games. Just please, please come back to us.' They cried.  
'I will, I love you guys. I promise I'll make it back to you!' I shouted as they were taken out of the room and I was in silence once again.

I paced the room. I was a big fan of pacing. I paced when I was anxious, scared or nervous. And sometimes when I just needed to think. I was in mid-pace when the door opened and my last visitor walked in. It was a visitor I was genuinely not expecting.  
It was Connor Dempsey, a boy in many of my classes at school.

'Err… hi!' I stuttered in shock. I had no idea why he was here. We didn't often speak. We mostly acknowledged each others existence in class and when we passed each other in the hallway.  
'Hey Starling, I can tell you probably weren't expecting me. I just really wanted to wish you luck in the Games and I wanted you to know I'd be rooting for you all the way. I also wanted to tell you something. But first I was wondering whether you had a District token?' Connor said in a rush. I guess he was nervous. What about I had no clue.  
'No, I actually completely forgot about that. My parents didn't give me anything and neither did my sister, Ashling.' I exclaimed, completely forgetting that I was going to ask for something to take with me.  
'Well, I was wondering if I could give you something.' Connor asked.  
'Sure, I guess. As long as you absolutely don't mind giving it away!' I said.  
'I'm sure,' he said. 'Turn around, I'll put it on. It's a necklace from my mother. She wanted me to give it to you.' He explained.

I did as he said and turned round. As he placed the necklace around my neck it felt soft. He did the clasp and turned it. The middle was cold and when I looked down I could see the necklace was made of different fabrics and in the middle in silver metal were the words: District 8. It was beautiful!

'Connor, are you sure? This necklace is truly beautiful.' I exclaimed.  
'I'm sure, it looks amazing on you!' He said. 'Starling, I wanted to tell you something…' Connor said and he took a small intake of breath before saying the best thing anyone could've ever said to me.  
'Starling, I'm in love with you. I have been since the first time I met you. I didn't know how or when to tell you but I knew I had to before you went into the Games. Regardless of whether you love me back please just come out of those games alive!' He said to me.  
I was stunned, in a complete state of shock. Could this really be true.  
'Starling, win the games and come home. Please!' were the last words I head from Connor as he was dragged away by the guards.

Could it be true? Do I love him back…?

**Hey, I hope you like it. It was a random idea so I can understand if you think it's bad but please leave a review on what you thought of it.**

**Leila xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

'Come on out tributes. Asthore and Starling, we have a busy schedule.' Perky Nixie exclaimed.  
I wiped the last remaining tears from my eyes and breathed deeply. This was my future. I was going to accept my fate and keep my promises to everyone. I would come back here, if it's the last thing I ever did!

I walked into the corridor where Asthore was already waiting. Perky Nixie looked a lot less perky and she looked a bit impatient, who would've expected that from Perky Nixie?

'Thank goodness you're here! We need to get going now, the trains are set timed and if we're late for the train there will be a brutal punishment waiting for you guys. Now, I hope we get along while I am your escort.' Seanna announced.

Seanna set off at a brisk walk. How can she walk that quickly in high hells that big? I certainly wouldn't ever be able to do it! I looked over at Asthore's face hoping to catch his eye but his gaze was permanently fixed on the ground. Boys! I couldn't get my head round them. You know what, looking back on what Connor said I bet it was just a dumb dare! He was probably trying to psyche me out and pretend he liked me, seeing the perfect place to tell me when I was leaving finally. I bet it was all just a dumb game that he found funny. But you know what, it wasn't funny to me!  
But maybe the feelings were true. I'm probably just working myself up over nothing and maybe I have true feelings for him too and these games would bring them out to me. Maybe these games are a good thing but who knows.

Nixie led us out of the Justice Building and into the road before us. Waiting for our arrival was a sleek shiny black car. Our transport to the train station. Asthore get in first, Perky Nixie right behind him and me bringing up the rear. It was quite cramped in there, all of us squished in the backseat but I couldn't exactly become a diva and get a separate car all to myself. I would like that though!

I tried to keep my mind occupied and distracted but my mind kept slipping back into thoughts of my family. My mum probably being comforted by my Dad, Ashling offering all the support she could. How were Cayleen and Faylinn coping with it? We had literally never been apart for so long. We were like triplets joined together at the hip but that would all change when I get back from the Games. They wouldn't want to know me. I would be different to them, I would be a victor. Leaving them all alone in the poorer part of our district. I would still be the same Starling but they might not give me a chance and assume I was some stuck up snob that would want to hang out with the popular kids. But that wouldn't be me and I would become a stranger to them. Someone they would hate for all eternity.  
Dramatic I know, but it is the truth. I could tell that's what would happen. The last thought my mind came to was Connor. Connor Dempsey. Slightly popular, average guy. What would he see in me?

My thoughts came to an abrupt end as we came to a sudden stop outside the train station. I could just about see the platform between all the shifting bodies of people jostling to get a good glimpse at this year's tributes. The ones fighting to be the winners for our district this year. Cameras flashed at us from through the car windows. Some of these people made me sick! Trying to get a glimpse of the people who would try and possibly fail bringing honour to our district.  
I jumped out of the car onto the ground. As Seanna brought us through the crowd, the people in the heart of the crowd parting like the red sea. I felt like royalty until I realised it was all for the pictures.

I jumped off of the platform and onto the train as quickly as I could. The compartments were massive, filled to the brim with so many expensive pieces of furniture we wouldn't be able to afford in our district even if we pooled all our money together we wouldn't be able to buy any little piece of this furniture.  
It's quite funny the way this turned out when you think of it. The rebellion, a district being wiped out and then the Capitol deciding to rule and take over us all. We weren't a free country! We lived in fear everyday of the Peacekeepers finding out something we did wrong and punishing us by turning us into Avoxes and cutting off our tongues or maybe even killing us.

'Ok guys, I am going to let these Avoxes direct you to your bedrooms and then you can freshen up ready for our dinner and you can then meet your mentor. We will have dinner in half an hour and then after dinner we will watch today's reapings. You can talk over your strategies and whatever else you want to with your mentor. Now, chop chop!' Perky Nixie announced.

A blonde avox directed Asthore and I the same way. I guessed are rooms where near each other. The walk from the dining cart to our bedrooms wasn't that far. A few minutes at most. The Capitol trains were quite long when there were only 2 tributes, a mentor, an escort and some Avoxes. But the Capitol has money and I guess they like to show us that they have so much more than us and while they live in absolute style and have everything they could ever want, we are being wiped out by starvation! But of course the President's don't really care about us as long as the people who matter or cared for no one else matters.

It turned out my bedroom was opposite to Asthore's. I still hadn't heard Asthore speak one word, to me or to anyone else. He was either upset or angry. If he was upset then he wouldn't want to talk to us in fear of losing it and showing his weakness. And if he's angry he'll be brooding, having the same thoughts as I have been having. Seething inside about the Capitol but if you open your mouth it will all come tumbling out. Maybe in front of the people who it really shouldn't come out in front of.

I opened my door and there was a sweet smelling fragrance which immediately enveloped me, inviting me to walk further into the room. I walked in feeling like a brave warrior walking into the lions' den to prove my bravery.  
The floors were carpeted with floral patterns in crimson. The walls were painted a brilliant white which shone when the sun reflected onto it. The four poster bed in the edge of the room was crimson like the floor and looked amazing, making the room look like royalty stayed in this room. But the Capitol wouldn't necessarily count me as royalty although now I am I guess. I am a tribute in the 44th Annual Hunger Games. We tributes must live in style so we don't form a whole alliance to bring down the Capitol. Not that the Careers would help us anyway. They form their own little pack and stick as one. When the time comes they break off though and hunt each other down and kill each other for the honour of being a victor.

There was a big window overlooking the countryside we passed through. It was all a blur to me seeing as the Capitol trains moved at over 100mph. It was a wonder I didn't slip every so often but the train never juddered or faltered. I wondered what would happen if a Capitol train crashed. I bet no one in the Capitol would care; they'd just need to redo the reapings.

I made sure the white curtains were wide open so that I could see the countryside blur past me and so I would have a connection to the world outside of this train. I was kind of feeling a bit trapped in here, with no way out. I already knew about the force field that surrounded the train so if a tribute tried to jump off they would be electrocuted and killed in the process. Not that they would've survived the drop to the ground when the train moved that fast.

I thought the room had finished when I had walked to the window but there was another door leading from my bedroom. I was always a curious person. I gently pushed against the door and inside was a perfect little bathroom including a porcelain shower, toilet, sink and the tiles. It was so pretty. I know, I know, what a loser. She thinks a bathroom is pretty but you try living in our district for a week and then tell me how happy you are to see a bathroom like this.

I quickly undressed before jumping into the shower and flicking the switch on. Immediately the water spurted out and drenched me from head to toe. In the district I'd heard of showers but never had the option to experience one myself. It took me a while to get used to the buttons but I pushed them all and when I stepped out I smelt of all different flavours. Anything you could imagine, I smelled of it. That's what happens when you put the people from the districts in luxury and give them technology to use.

I dried myself and pulled on a clean dress. I looked in the mirror afterwards and noticed the colour was a pale pink with a light blue sash around the middle. I pulled on pink flats and then I fixed my hair. My hair looked like a bird had made its nest using my hair for the twigs and straw. After a thorough brush through I looked presentable and ready to meet my mentor.  
I closed the door behind me as I stepped into the corridor. I had no indication of whether Asthore was still in his room or whether he had already gone to the dining cart. I decided if I didn't want to be shouted at then I'd better get to dinner.  
I was there in a matter of minutes. Seated already at the table were Asthore and Perky Nixie.  
'So glad you could join us, Starling. Please sit down and we will await the arrival of your mentor before starting our meal.' Perky Nixie spoke poshly.

It took me a while to suppress the giggles that rose up inside of me. If Cayleen and Faylinn were here we would be in fits of laughter on the floor. But they weren't here. I was here alone. And the harsh reality of my new life line settled on top of me like a weight on my chest, collapsing my lungs. I had to drink a glass of water just so I didn't faint. I'd always been good at picturing but the weights on my chest actually made me feel like my lungs were truly collapsing. I think I should keep the picturing to a minimum once in the arena so that I wouldn't scare myself witless and ended up losing my mind. It isn't uncommon in these games, it has happened in many cases but I wouldn't be like them. I would have a strong mind and I wouldn't go mental. I would get through these games. The more I say it maybe the more likely it will turn out to be true.

As we sat there in silence the doors swung open and a middle-aged man walked through, holding a mysterious presence around him. He gained a room's attention without meaning to.  
'Hello everyone, my name is Alaric Beauguard. I will be your mentor. Sorry I am late I had some things to clear up. Now let us begin!'


End file.
